Promise
by kt2785
Summary: There's a short summary inside, but I don't want to give away any spoilers by giving a discription. So spoilers from 4x10...Kate makes a promise. Jate and Skate. I added a Chapter 2...but now it really is Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a oneshot. What did Kate promise Sawyer? There's definitely spoilers from 4x10**

_**PROLOGUE**_

"_I was doing something for him," she said tears coming into her eyes._

"_For who?" he asked. He knew the answer to the question, but he needed to hear her say his name. He needed to watch the look on her face._

"_For Sawyer," she sniffled. "I made him a promise."_

Sawyer was sitting on the beach playing with the sand. Claire was gone. There wasn't even a body. She was just gone. It was all his fault. He should have stayed awake. If something happened to Claire it was all his fault. He heard Aaron crying and turned his head. Sun and Jin were taking care of him. They both looked very natural with the baby. Sawyer kept thinking about his words to Kate. _"Would it have really been the worst thing?" "Yes!"._ It had nothing to do with the fact that it was Kate. If he would ever want a family it would be with her. If he ever wanted a baby, he would want it to be Kate's baby. A freckled faced little baby. That wouldn't be so bad…but he already had a baby. He had a daughter back home. A daughter who would never even know he existed. He saw her hair first. It was blowing in his direction.  
_  
_"It's not your fault James," she said quietly, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Because I was the only one there Kate. I was the one who told her to come with me into the jungle."

"Claire's an adult," she answered. "Even though we all treat her like she's a delicate woman…she can take care of her self…no one made her go with you."

"I should have done something," he shook his head. "And now Aaron-she's just gone Kate…and I'm-"

"It's not your fault," she repeated. "And anyone who blames you is a jerk."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry," he shook his head. "I just-I saw the look on your face Kate. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you'd be happy too…I'm sorry."

"Sawyer slow down," she said. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I have a daughter," he mumbled. "She'd be about 3. She's-Kate when you get rescued can you do something for me?"

"Wait," she shook her head. "Go back. Why are you sorry? I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"When I was happy about you not being pregnant," he began. "I just-I figured that you'd be relieved too. I didn't know how much you wanted it. You wanted to be pregnant didn't you?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I just-sometimes I see Claire with the baby. Aaron loves her so much. He loves her unconditionally. He relies on her. And she loves him more than anything in the world. I just-sometimes I wish that I could have someone love me that much. And someone that I could love that much."

"I've never met my daughter," he began again. "I've never even seen her. I need you to do something for me ok?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"I need you to contact her mom. Cassidy," he stated. "Tell Cassidy that she wasn't just a con. Tell her that I cared about her, and that our baby will be taken care of. I have to know that Clementine won't grow up-I want them to be taken care of. I put money in an account for her…for Clementine. Just-check on them…make sure they got the money."

"Ok," she nodded. "Why won't you come? Why won't you get off the island?"

"I already told you Kate," he began. "I don't have anything back there for me."

"Sounds to me like you have a daughter," she whispered.

"She's not mine," he shook her head. "I mean yeah…she's mine in that I knocked her momma up, but they don't need me in their life. I just want to make sure that they're taken care of. In the morning I won't be here."

"But that's when the helicopters are supposed to come," she argued. "You're not even gonna say goodbye."

"Neither of us are very good at goodbyes Freckles," he sighed. "I'm going back into the jungle. I have to find Claire. She can't be dead because of me. I can't be the cause of one more persons death. It was my fault that Walt got taken…I won't let the same thing happen to Claire."

"It was _not_ your fault that Walt was taken," she stated firmly. "You got shot Sawyer. You almost died…and according to Michael it was to try and save him…so don't you dare think for a second that any of it is your fault. Sawyer you put on such a bad boy image. You want people to think the worst of you, but you're a good man Sawyer."

"And you're loved," he whispered. "I can't help how I feel Kate. Just like you can't help what you feel. But you're loved. Unconditionally. By more than one person."

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly and quickly. She backed away and touched his face with the back of her hand.

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll make sure your daughter is taken care of."

"But do me a favor," he began. "Please please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want Jack to know."

"Ok," she nodded.

**Flash Forward**

Kate didn't go to jail. She would do anything to protect Aaron. She not only promised Sawyer that she'd find his daughter, but she also promised that she would keep Aaron safe. She was a momma. She loved Aaron so much and whenever he called her mommy she would melt. But she knew that she wasn't his mom. One day when he was old enough she would tell him about his real mom. She would even talk about Charlie one day. She would tell Aaron that Claire and Charlie loved him and were his parents for 3 months. She had found Cassidy's number. She knew that it was the same Cassidy she had met. Her hand shook as she dialed the number. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a child's voice said.

"Hi," Kate breathed. "Um…is your mommy home?"

"Yes," she answered. "Who is it?"

"This is Kate," Kate replied.

"Mommy!" the little girl yelled and didn't cover the phone with her hand. "Mommy it's Kate!"

"Hello?" a confused voice said.

"Hi," Kate said quietly. "Um…is this Cassidy Phillips?"

"Yes," she answered. "Who is this?"

"It's Kate," she replied. "Um…we met a few years ago. You were pregnant. You helped me talk to my mom…I murdered my father."

"Kate?" Cassidy asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kate chuckled.

"Momma!" Aaron's voice cried behind her. Kate turned around and looked at the crying toddler.

"Cassidy can you hold on a minute?" Kate asked.

"Um," she began. "Sure. I guess."

Kate knelt in front of Aaron and he wrapped his arms around her. She picked him up and set him on the kitchen counter.

"What's the matter buddy?" she whispered. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," he nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want some milk?" she asked.

"Ok," he frowned. She poured him a glass of milk and set him down at the table. He still had tears running down his face but he started drinking the milk quietly.

"I'm gonna talk on the phone for a minute ok buddy?" Kate asked. "You can stay up till I'm done, and then I'll come read you a story ok?"

"K," he nodded and seemed much happier.

"Sorry," Kate said coming back to the phone.

"Are you a mommy now too?" Cassidy asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm a mommy."

"It's hard isn't it?" she laughed. "Much harder than you would think."

"Oh yeah," she answered. "Especially since-well my fiancé isn't exactly-it's complicated."

"So why were you calling me Kate?" Cassidy asked. "I doubt that you called just to chat about being a mom."

"Ok," she breathed. "Cassidy I met Sawyer."

"What?" she asked. "How?"

"He was on flight 815," she answered. "Cassidy he asked me to make sure you were ok. He wanted to make sure that you were taken care of."

"Did he die?" Cassidy asked with a small sob.

Kate didn't know what to say to her. They all made a pact that they would never talk about leaving people on the island. Sawyer wasn't dead…but he was supposed to be. Kate had mentioned Sawyer one time when she was talking to Jack and he flipped his lid. He yelled at her and scared Aaron. They weren't supposed to mention it.

"Cassidy," Kate whispered. "You have to promise me that you're not going to say anything to anyone. It has to stay between us."

"Ok," Cassidy replied.

"He's alive," Kate replied.

Kate and Cassidy talked several more times before finally deciding they should get together and discuss the money situation. Cassidy never knew about the bank account that was opened up for Clementine. The bank never informed her because they never had her contact information.

Kate hated to lie to Jack, but there was no way he could understand. Sawyer had asked her not to tell anyone, let alone Jack. She didn't want to hurt her relationship with Jack, but she didn't want to betray Sawyer. Sawyer was thousands of miles away from them. She missed him every day, but she loved Jack. She was happy with Jack. They were happy in their little family. She had a happy life. She walked up the steps and when she went into the house she saw Jack sitting in his chair. She didn't see his car in the driveway so she figured he must have parked in the garage. She walked toward him and smiled weakly. She knew before they started talking that it was going to turn into a fight. She didn't want to fight with him. She wasn't even going to say that it had anything to do with Sawyer, but she couldn't lie. She didn't want to lie to him. The look on his face when she said that it was about Sawyer could have killed her. She started crying, and he didn't seem to be apologetic for hurting her. She was ok with him getting mad about Sawyer, but the second that he told her that she wasn't related to Aaron was the last straw. Even if Aaron hadn't been standing right there. After Jack left the house Kate fell to the ground, still holding Aaron.

"Mommy," Aaron said softly. "You sad?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "Mommy is sad. I need a hug baby."

He hugged her as tightly as he could with his tiny arms. She stood back up and carried Aaron back to his bedroom. She put him down in his bed and sat down next to him.

"Honey," she whispered. "I'm gonna tell you something that you might not understand, but if you have any questions you can ask anything I promise."

"Ok," he said.

"I'm your mommy," she told him.

"I know," he nodded.

"But when you were born you had another mommy," she said quietly. "And your other mommy loved you so much. She loved you more than anything else. And she wanted to do everything to protect you. But a few months after you were born something happened…and your mommy couldn't take care of you, so I decided that I would try and be the best mommy I could be. I can never ever replace her, but I'm trying to be a good mommy."

"You're best," he said softly. She lifted him back up off the bed and hugged him tightly. Hearing Aaron call her the best made her start to cry again. She kept hearing her conversation with Jack over and over in her head._ I'm the one who's here._ The fact that he had the audacity to rub that in her face made her angry. Sawyer did chose to stay, but only to find Claire. Only to be the hero. She thought that even though Jack was the leader and Jack was the so called hero, the last month or so that they were on the island, Sawyer had shown to be a great hero. He chose to stay, but he also loved Kate a lot. _I'm the one who saved you._ Yeah…he had saved her.

**Flash Forward Over.**

_**The Day after the Promise**_

When Kate woke up she went right to Sawyer's tent. He was packing a backpack.

"I'm going with you," she said.

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I can't leave you here. They're coming to rescue us, and I won't let them leave without you."

"Well then stay here and get them to stay."

He pushed past her and turned back around.

"Kate," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded. "I promised you, and I don't like to break my promises."

He stepped toward her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her softly on the cheek and went off into the jungle.

Two hours later the helicopter came back. Kate was standing with the baby in her arms. She kept looking for Sawyer to come through the trees with Claire. Claire had to come back.

"Kate," Jack said. "Come on."

"No," she shook her head. "We have to wait for Sawyer. We have to wait for Sawyer and Claire to come back."

"No," the pilot replied. "We're leaving now. It's going to get dark soon, and I can't see in the dark. We have to go now."

"No!" Kate yelled. "I have to wait for Sawyer. I told him we'd wait."

"Leave him Kate," Jack replied.

**Flashforward  
**

Jack had basically forced her to come with him. So when he said that he saved her she wanted to throw up. Technically yes, he had saved her from staying on the island, but she still wanted to wait for Sawyer.

She crawled into her own bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She continued to sob for the longest time. She didn't hear Jack come home. He slipped into bed next to her, and noticed that she was still crying.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled and sniffled.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. I just-It sucks! We're thousands of miles away from him and you're still thinking about him."

"No," she whispered. "I'm not thinking _about_ him. Jack I made him a promise. I couldn't tell you because he asked me not to."

"But I'm your fiancé," he argued. "We don't have secrets."

"Then who's Sarah?" she asked.

A few weeks ago Kate answered the phone and the person ended up hanging up on her. When Kate looked at the caller ID it said Sarah Johnson. She didn't say anything to him because she didn't want to press the matter. She didn't want to start an unnecessary fight.

"No one," he mumbled and flipped over.

"See?" she asked. "That's why I don't talk to you. You don't ever talk about anything. You never mention your sister even, so how dare you accuse me of not being related to Aaron. Don't you think I know that? I don't need to be reminded of it. But I love that little boy. I love him. And I love you…but I can't live this way…with you getting mad at me and telling me that I'm not Aaron's mother."

"I never should have said that," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

It would only be a couple more weeks of Jack drinking that Kate had enough of it. She told him once more that he couldn't be around her son, and he left for good. He called frequently but she never answered them because he was always drunk or high.

Kate was sitting on the couch with Aaron on her lap. She was reading a book to him and he was giggling at the silly voices she was doing. There was a soft knock on her door. Jack had come over once before but it had been after Aaron was in bed. She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't a drunk Jack. She stood up and put Aaron on the floor.

"Aaron," she whispered. "Can you do me a favor and go play in your room? I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Ok," he mumbled. He hurriedly went up the stairs and Kate went to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. Sawyer was standing in front of her. She took a deep breath and grabbed the doorframe to steady herself.

"James," she whispered.

"Hiya Freckles," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I mean…not here, but how did you-what did you-how did-Sawyer."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled into her ear and lifted her slightly off the ground. He could hear her sniffle into his ear.

"How did you get off the island?" she whispered.

"I sorta-" he began. "I decided that I did have something to go back for."

She smiled without opening her mouth. She started moving her mouth as if she was trying not to cry. He shook his head and stepped toward her again. He held her in his arms, and she felt like everything was right again.

**THE END**

**A/N: OK…How was it? Please review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok…I'm giving in and doing an update…hehe. I hope that you like it. It's set directly after.**

Kate backed away from him and shook her head. She pulled him into the house and looked at him somewhat too seriously for his taste.

"What do you wanna tell me?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I just wanna bask in this moment. You're standing in front of me right? I mean you're really really here?"

"I ain't no hologram Freckles," he smiled. She stepped toward him again and kissed him softly. She moved back and forth on her feet and smiled into the kiss.

"Momma," she heard Aaron's small voice. She had no idea how she was going to explain this one. She backed away from Sawyer and stepped toward Aaron. She picked him up and squeezed him.

"You're ok buddy," she whispered.

"Uh Kate," he started. "I have to tell you something."

"Claire's with you isn't she?" Kate asked with a small gasp. "I'm gonna loose Aaron."

"No," he shook his head. "But she's not dead."

"Then why isn't she-" Kate began.

"She didn't want to," he shrugged. "Ben told her that you and Aaron were a happy family, and she wanted to stay on the island. Ben came back to take anyone who wanted to go. He told me how Jack was becoming an alcoholic again, and how he said some pretty horrible things to you."

"How?" she whispered.

"He has a way to and from the island," he answered. "And he took me off the island."

"So what do you have to do for him," she said quietly.

"You got me," he sighed. "Nothing much. Just deliver a package. It's already done. Some how Ben will always keep tabs on us, but other than that…I'm not in his debt."

"Good," she replied.

"Mommy more story!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Ok," she said with a sniffle. "First though…I want you to meet someone. Aaron this is-"

"James," Sawyer said with a smile. "I'm James."

"Hi," he said shyly, putting his face against Kate's neck. Kate walked over to the couch, still holding on to Aaron. She sat down and Aaron stayed on her lap. She picked the book up that she had been reading before Sawyer arrived. She started reading and Sawyer looked at the two somewhat in awe, but he just stayed standing where he was.

"James it's ok…you can sit and listen to the story too. Right Aaron? Can James listen too?"

Aaron stayed quiet, but nodded.

"Nah, I'm ok Freckles," he whispered. "Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?"

"Sure," she nodded. "The kitchen is right there."

He went into the kitchen and Kate continued her story. When Sawyer walked back into the living room Kate was doing some silly voice and Aaron was giggling. They really looked completely natural. Sawyer almost liked Kate as a mother. As Kate read she noticed that Aaron's eyes were getting heavier. He finally fell asleep. Kate picked Aaron up and walked past Sawyer, touching him gently on the arm. He didn't follow her up the stairs, but Kate knew that he would wait till she got back. She put Aaron in bed and tucked him in. Then she went back down stairs and Sawyer was sitting on the chair near the door.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I gotta get going. I shouldn't even be here."

"I'm so glad that you are though," she said wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a standing position. "I missed you so much."

"What did he say to you?" Sawyer asked stepping away from her only slightly. "Ben said that Jack said something pretty awful to you…awful enough to break you up…how serious were you anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about Jack," she sighed.

"I don't either," he shook his head. "But I just really wanna know."

"We were serious Sawyer," she murmured. "We were engaged."

"Engaged?" he asked. He sounded almost upset and jealous.

"In fact I still have the ring," she whispered. "But after those things that he said…we're over. It's over. He apologized, but he came home drunk a couple times, and scared Aaron…so I kicked him out."

"What did he say to you Kate?" Sawyer asked, forcefully, but still gently.

"I told him about the promise," she began. "It wasn't-I didn't tell him anything about it…I just told him that I made you a promise…because he kept asking me where I was."

"Like some jealous controlling ass?" Sawyer interjected.

"He was jealous. He was paranoid, but I didn't want him to think the worst," she answered. "But when I told him that it was about you he started talking about how you weren't here, and how he was here and he saved my life. He was drunk, and he was just trying to make me feel guilty, and boy did it work. But then when I told him that he couldn't be this way around my son, he reminded me that I wasn't really related to him."

"I can't believe that," Sawyer shook his head.

"Then don't," she sighed.

"That isn't what I meant," he whispered. "I just mean…how could he hurt you like that?"

"He was mad," she responded. "And drunk. James, please don't go. Stay here with me. I missed you so much. I just want you to hold me tonight. So that I can know that I'm not dreaming."

"Ok," he nodded. She rewrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. He opened his mouth slowly and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She sighed deeply from relief. It had been 2 years since she had kissed him. 2 years since she had seen him. They went up to her room and just kissed. Sawyer was laying with his arms around Kate.

"I'm going tomorrow," she whispered.

"Going where?" he asked.

"I'm going to give Jack his ring back…so he knows this is over."

"Kate," he began. "You still love him. You want to be with him. Try to win him back…get him straightened out."

"I can't," she said with tears coming into her eyes. "Listen to me. Until Jack can become sober and healthy I can't have him in my life…let alone Aaron's. It's not just me that I'm thinking about anymore. You would never treat me the way that Jack did. So please…let me just do this my own way. I want you to stay here…but maybe for a little while we can just pretend that you're sleeping in the guest room…for Aaron's sake."

"We don't gotta pretend sweetheart," he said beginning to get out of the bed.

"Do not leave this bed James Ford," she said forcefully, but still with a smile. He smiled back and laid back down. "I love you. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I wasn't near you. You always treated me so good."

"Always?" he asked. "Do you recall me outing the fact that you were a convict in front of the entire camp? Or how about me conning you into kissing me? Or what about when I totally used you to get the guns?"

"Ok," she whispered. "You're not perfect…but how about when I was so scared when we were captured by the others, and the first thing you said to me was something to make me smile. You said 'you ok, Freckles'…it made me feel so safe. And you told me you loved me first. And you told me you'd keep me safe. Those last couple months on the island I treated you like a piece of old gum on the bottom of my combat boots…and you treated me like I was still the most wonderful person you'd ever met. I know that you were experienced before we crashed…but when we made love I almost felt like I was the one and only person you'd ever don that with."

"It's what I do," he shrugged. "I make women feel like they're one of a kind…but with you Freckles…it was actually true. Remember the day we met…how I told you that I'd been with girls like you, and then you said 'not exactly like me'?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You were right," he answered.

The next morning the nanny came at her normal time. Sawyer had left just because neither of them were ready for the questions they might get. Kate was planning on going to visit Jack at the hospital. She decided that the earlier she went, the better.

Her heart was pounding as she pulled up to the parking lot. She had the ring in her pocket. She knew that it would hurt him, and it would be even worse if she did it in front of everyone. She decided that she would ask to speak with him privately and only hoped that he wouldn't freak out.

"Hi Kate," Jack's secretary said as Kate walked into the office.

"Hi," she smiled.

"It's been a while," she said. "Jack will be glad to see you. He really hasn't been the same since the-"

"I need to talk to him," Kate interrupted. "Is he available?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Go on in there."

Kate carefully opened the door. Jack was sitting at his desk filling out some kind of form. He looked up and blinked at Kate, almost as if he didn't believe that she was standing in front of him. Kate knew that he hadn't shaved since the last time they saw each other. He didn't have a full beard quite yet, but it was thicker than Kate had ever seen it.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Oh God, Kate!" he exclaimed and went toward her. He put his arms around her and she backed away.

"Wait," she began. "Jack-look. I don't know what happened to you in the last couple weeks. I don't know what made you start drinking again, and don't you dare blame it on me because it started before I kicked you out."

"Kate I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I'm just so messed up. I need you."

"Well I'm sorry too," she said, with fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Jack I can't do this anymore."

"We haven't seen each other in 2 weeks Kate," he argued. "You can't do what anymore?"

"Sawyer came back," she replied.

"When?" he asked softly.

"Last night," she answered. "He came back…for me. He's here now. And he's saved me too Jack. Jack I'm sorry…but I have to give this back to you."

She tried to hand him her ring, but he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No," he mumbled. "I won't take it."

"I can't keep it," she whispered. "I can't make you believe that you have another chance. I know that you love me…and you love Aaron too. Aaron is your nephew and you deserve…you both deserve to be in each other's lives…but I can't let you near him till you can sober up. If you do that…then you can see him whenever you want."

"Sawyer's back?" he stated, as if he didn't hear it before. "Why?"

"I don't know," she sniffled. "But he's back…he came back and told me that he found a reason to come back…he meant me."

"So are you gonna be together?" Jack asked. "Are you gonna marry him?"

"Jack," she shook her head.

"No," he interrupted. "I have a right to know. I have a right to know who's going to be sleeping with my wife."

"First of all," she began, this time getting angry with his words. "I'm not your wife. I'm not even your fiancé anymore. And I'm sorry if this is harsh…but you don't have a right to know anything involving me anymore. I have no idea what's going to happen with me and Sawyer…but I know he's back. He's here. And I want him in my life."

"But you don't want me?" he asked.

"Not this you," she shook her head. "Not this drunk/high/depressed Jack. I'm sorry."

"Stop!" he yelled. "Stop saying you're sorry when I know damn well you couldn't care less about me."

"I do," she half sobbed. "Jack I do care about you. That's why this is so hard. That's why-Jack when you can sober up…gimme a call. Please. I'm sure that Aaron misses his uncle."

Kate left the hospital and ran to the car with tears streaming down her cheeks. When she got to the car she sat in it for a long time before putting the car in park and going home.

When Kate walked through the front door Sawyer was standing in the hall waiting for her. She fell into his arms and started crying all over again.

"Where are Aaron and Veronica?" she whispered.

"Oh," he began. "They're in the kitchen. Come on."

"Wait," she sniffled. "I want to forget about this for just a minute. I wanna show you something." She went to the cabinet next to the front door and started sifting through some of the papers. She stood up and handed Sawyer a picture. It was a picture of a child that was about 6 or 7. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes…she was smiling widely. She was missing her two front teeth, but Sawyer was more interested in her deep dimples than the gaping hole in her mouth. He knew without having to ask that it was a picture of Clementine.

"She's amazing Sawyer," Kate whispered. "She's in 1st grade. I made sure that her mom found out about the bank account. I haven't seen them since the day that we…me and Jack…had our fight. I've become friends with Cassidy. It's not like we're best friends, but she's just someone I can talk to."

"I'm glad," he answered. "I don't really want to see her…I just can't. Not yet. Not after what I did to them. And for now…I think one kid is enough to deal with."

"Do you mean it?" she asked. "Are you gonna help me out with Aaron?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "If we're gonna have a chance in hell…I kinda think I'm gonna have to right?"

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her deeply, but gently. He still had his stubble, which Kate loved. She had made Jack shave his five o'clock shadow, because it felt too similar to Sawyer's face when they kissed. Even though Jack and Sawyer's kisses were completely different, when Jack had stubble on his face, it only reminded her of Sawyer.

"I love you James," she whispered. "I do."

"I love you too Kate," he replied.


End file.
